


The Real Original Mother and Father

by Mythgirl411



Series: The Real Original Family [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: The Mikaelson siblings. The Original Vampires. The children of Esther and Mikael right? Wrong. Esther and Mikael hid something from their children. They aren't actually their children. Mikael killed their real mother and then Esther took the children, erased their memories, implanted false memories in them, and raised them as her own. But is their mother really dead? And did their father really die of heartbreak?Esme Cullen has been with Carlisle forever. The two have been hiding a secret from their three children and three adopted children. Esme is actually Esmeralda Mia Cullen and Carlisle is her husband Carlisle James Cullen. The original mother and father. Esme is powerful immortal witch and creator of the Cold One kind. Carlisle is half werewolf and half warlock. He is immortal like his wife.What happens when their original children get their memories back with the help of Freya? Will they find their mother and father and will the reunion go so well? Let's see.





	1. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Narrator pov_  
A woman and man were arguing loudly.   
"Do not do this Mikael. Have you not caused enough strife? Giving my eldest to that woman."   
"I will do as I please. Now give me the children."   
"No. You will not touch my children you monster." Mikael smirked.   
"I will just take them then." The woman glared making her electric blue eyes look even sharper. Her black hair was down. She put her hands out to use her magic when suddenly she gasped in pain. The man had a sword embedded in her stomach. He tore it out and she fell down. Just then two young boys came running up.   
"MOM!!!!!!" Both boys ran over and the eldest held her tightly.   
"Boys. Get back." The woman gasped out. The eldest spoke.   
"Never mother." The man smirked.   
"So admirable. Just like your mother. You better say your goodbyes boys. Soon you won't remember this." The man left to find the other children. The woman spoke to her two eldest sons.   
"Finn. Elijah. Listen to me. Esther is going to change your memories. But I have implemented a safe guard. You will remember eventually. Now........I need you boys to look after your siblings. Never forget to watch over them. Promise me." The second eldest spoke.   
"We promise mother." Both boys had tears streaming down their faces. Just the the man came out dragging two little children with him. A third was following with a little baby boy in his arms. The girl broke free and ran over to the dying woman.   
"Mama. Please don't leave us."   
"I'm sorry sweetie but I can't stay. My precious girl. Do not ever abandon your brothers. They will need you from now on. Always and forever." The woman quickly died. Once she was dead another woman appeared. She cast a spell and the children fell asleep, forgetting everything and their memories altering.

Little did Esther and Mikael know that Esmeralda had put a spell on her children that would allow their memories to unlock after a while. Esme had no idea however that it would take nearly a thousand years for her children to remember everything. 

After Esther and Mikael left with the children a man came back expecting to be greeted by his wife and children. Instead he was greeted by her corpse and the children no where in sight. He ran over and held his wife close.   
"Esme." Suddenly she gasped and opened her eyes. He sighed and pulled her close.   
"The spell worked."   
"Indeed. Now. Let's leave and we will get them back for this." The man nodded and kissed his wife's forehead.  
"Let's go." 

The two cast a spell to make it seem like Carlisle had killed himself in grief. Esther and Mikael thought they had won and had nothing to fear. Little did they know they were very wrong.

 **A thousand years later**  
_Elijah pov_  
My siblings and I were in the living room all just relaxing when there was a knock on the door. I got up and went to answer it.

I saw a girl with blond hair and pale green eyes.   
"Elijah. Thank the gods I found you."   
"I am sorry but I do not know you." She spoke.   
"Right. Memories. Look. I know this may be hard to believe but I am your older sister. Freya." I looked shocked.   
"Impossible. Mother said you died."   
"Ha! Mother!! Listen. I need to tell you all the truth. You have had something very important locked away for a long time. I think it is time it was retrieved." Just then Finn came in.   
"Freya?"   
"Hey Finn." Finn nodded at me and I let her in. 

We went to the living room and Freya introduced herself and explained why she was here. Niklaus spoke.   
"You said we lost something. Care to elaborate?" Freya sighed.   
"Just trust me on this. You are gonna want to remember the truth. Esther and Mikael have been lying to you all for a very long time." Before I could ask about what Freya snapped her fingers then began chanting. Soon images came rushing to me. No. Memories. Of our true parents. Our real mother and father. Finn and I shared a look shocked. Freya spoke.   
"Mother and father are both still alive. They're immortal."   
"Where are they Freya?" Finn asked. Freya smiled.   
"In a small town called Forks, Washington." Finn and I shared a look. We were in agreement. Time to find our real mother and father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Our Parents Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelson siblings finally get to see their real parents again and find out about their siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I had this idea for a bit and finally decided to play around with it. I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Esme pov_  
I was in my study looking over new interior designing plans I had drawn up. Suddenly two arms slipped around my waist. I smiled and spoke.   
"Hello my love." Carlisle chuckled and kissed my cheek.   
"Are you busy Essie?" I shook my head and turned around. We kissed before Carlisle pulled away and spoke.   
"We need to tell them." I sighed and looked away. I nodded my head. We needed to tell our three children and three adopted children the truth.   
"Call them together." Carlisle nodded his head and kissed my cheek before speeding off. After a bit I went downstairs. 

I saw all six of our children gathered. Alice looked at me.   
"Mom. What is this about?" Carlisle and I shared a look and were in agreement. I sighed and spoke.   
"Alice. We have something to tell you all. It is something we have been hiding for a bit now." Carlisle spoke.   
"The truth is your mother and I aren't vampires. Esme is a powerful immortal witch and I am half witch and half wolf but full immortal. We have been hiding this from you all because of many things." Our children looked shocked. Alice spoke.   
"But we're vampires." I smiled and spoke.   
"Yes. You are. Because I created the cold one kind it somehow slipped to you three and turned you into cold ones." I sat down next to Alice.   
"Sweetie. You're seer gift is leftover from my gifts. You have many more gifts that are unlocked. You as well Edward. Emmett you have more wolf in you then warlock. And there is one more thing. You three have six other siblings. Technically seven but the younger one is dead. Two sisters and four brothers."   
"Are they alive?" Edward asked me. I nodded my head.   
"The Mikaelson siblings are really your siblings. They're memories, minus Freya's, were taken away and replaced with false memories."   
"Mom. You're saying that the original vampires are our siblings." I nodded my head in response to Emmett. Alice grinned.   
"We should meet them. Bring them here and get to know them." I sighed and Carlisle spoke.   
"Alice. We can't. You're siblings do not remember us and we can not just force their memories on them." I stood up.   
"I need to get some work done. I'll be in my office." Carlisle nodded in understanding. 

_Alice pov_  
I watched as mom left sadly. Dad spoke.   
"This has been extremely hard for her to speak about. Why don't you six go hunt and I'll help your mother." He went upstairs to follow mom. I sighed and got up. My siblings and I hunted and had fun for a bit.

We were by the river when I heard something. I sped off to see six people standing in a spot talking.   
"Um. Hi." I said. Jazz and our siblings had come up by now. A girl with short blond hair and pale green eyes looked at me.   
"Hi. I'm Freya. I'm looking for Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." I gasped.   
"Wait. Freya?" She nodded her head. I grinned and sped over.   
"Mom and dad just told us about you all. You must be their kids. I mean the first generation. We're the second generation." Jazz put his hand over my mouth while Rose spoke.   
"Sorry about our sister. She tends to talk a lot once she gets excited." Freya smiled.   
"It's fine. Where is she?"   
"At the house. She's pretty upset after telling us the story." Emmett said. Jazz put his hand down but kept his arms around my waist. I spoke.   
"We can show you if you want." A man in a suit smiled.   
"That would be nice. Thank you." I nodded my head and grinned. 

_Esme pov_  
I was trying not to cry while I was in my study sitting down. Carlisle came over.   
"Essie." He came over and bent down on the floor.   
"I just don't know what to do Carlisle. I want them back so badly. But I don't want to make our other children feel like they were just replacements."   
"Esmeralda Mia Cullen. You are worrying over nothing. I am sure our children will not feel replaced." I sighed and looked away.   
"Essie. You are a amazing mother and always have been. It was not your fault Mikael took them." I smiled softly and put a hand on his cheek.   
"I love you." Carlisle chuckled and kissed my palm. Just then we heard the front door open.   
"MOM!!!! DAD!!!!!! We have a surprise for you two!!!!!" I sighed and shook my head. Carlisle smirked.   
"She has your energy." I playfully hit his arm then stood up. 

We went down to the living room.   
"Mary Alice Cullen you do not need to yell inside young lady." I entered and froze. All six of my original children were in there sitting down. Carlisle put his hands on my arms. Freya spoke.   
"Mom?" I put my hand to my mouth and felt ready to cry. She got up and came over. Our eldest hugged me. I hugged her back.   
"My sweet girl. How are you alive?" Freya shrugged.   
"I guess the immortal quality was passed on." I put my hands on her cheeks and smiled.   
"You are so grown up and beautiful." Freya smiled and put her face into my neck. Finn and Elijah both came over. I hugged them both once Freya let go. Elijah held me tightly.   
"Mom." I smiled and brushed some hair from his cheek. I went over to my other children. Rebekah held me close and cried.   
"I tried to help my brothers mom. Just like you told me to." I smiled and kissed her head.   
"I know sweetie. I know." Kol hugged me tightly then I greeted Niklaus. I sat next to him and spoke.   
"Niklaus. You are so brave. I heard everything about you and your siblings." He looked down and spoke.   
"Are you disappointed in me?"  
"No my little wolf. Why would I be?"   
"It's my fault Henrik died."   
"I don't think it is Niklaus. It was not your fault ever."   
"I'm the one who convinced him to come out that night." I sighed and spoke.   
"Niklaus. Is there another reason you are worried I'll be disappointed?" He looked away then nodded. I smiled softly and spoke.   
"You will never disappoint me. None of you will. Everything that happened was simply because Esther and Mikael have no clue about children or how to raise them. You are not at fault for anything. Honestly I blame myself for not being able to stop them from taking you." Alice came over and hugged me tightly. Edward spoke.   
"Nothing is your fault either mom." I smiled softly.   
"Thank you Edward. But I have told you stop doing that young man." He smiled sheepishly. I shook my head at him. Elijah spoke.   
"You had more children." I sighed and spoke.   
"I did after a very long time. Edward, Emmett, and Alice are your siblings. We adopted Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella." Kol spoke.   
"When you say a long time....." Edward spoke.   
"I was born in 1901. I stopped aging in 1918. Emmett was born in 1915 and stopped aging in 1935. Alice was born in 1901 also but didn't stop aging till 1920." I sighed while Carlisle spoke.  
"Edward Anthony what have your mother and I told you about doing that?"   
"Sorry dad." I smiled and spoke.   
"Well he certainly is like you." Carlisle gave me a look.   
"Says the very definition of mischievous." I rolled my eyes at my husband. My children were all snickering. Alice hopped up and turned to me.   
"So.....Do we have to go to school or can we skip tomorrow? It's Friday after all." I gave my daughter a look.   
"Alice. You know you really should go to school."   
"But it's boring mom. We've studied the stuff a million times and besides we should get to know our siblings." I sighed and shook my head. Carlisle spoke.   
"It is supposed to be sunny tomorrow." I tilted my head back to give my husband a look. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.   
"Fine. Just tomorrow since it is a Friday." Alice squealed happily and hugged me.   
"Thank you thank you thank you." I sighed and shook my head. Carlisle spoke.   
"Well. Tomorrow is going to be interesting." I hit my husband lightly. He chuckled and kissed my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	3. Alternate 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate version of the story where Mikael and Esther never took the other children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. This is a special part that is going to be in a few chapters. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Esme pov_  
I was gathering some herbs when I heard something. I sighed and stood up. Carlisle was by my side instantly. I went to see Elijah and Niklaus practicing fighting. I smiled at watching them. At one point Niklaus got on one knee and sliced Elijah's belt. I chuckled and shook my head at my son. That is when I noticed Esther and Mikael. Esther spoke to her husband.   
"Relax Mikael. Niklaus means well."   
"That is precisely my problem." Mikael began lecturing my son on his behavior while trying to beat the lesson into him. I waved my hand and Mikael's sword flew away.   
"Enough Mikael. They are not your children to discipline." He scowled at me.   
"Perhaps if you actually disciplined them instead of letting them run free then there would be no issues." I saw Finn and Elijah about to protest but I shook my head at them. I stepped up.   
"They are not your children. Leave it."   
"If I had won that night then they would be well behaved."   
"But you did not and my children behave perfectly fine. Now do not test my patience Mikael." He left with a scowl. I bent down and began to clean the cut on Niklaus' face.   
"I'm sorry mother." I smiled.   
"Sorry for what my little wolf? Your energy and easygoing nature are gifts not curses. Don't you ever forget that." Niklaus nodded and smiled a little. I smiled then spoke.   
"Now. Shall we?" My children went back to it. 

**Weeks later**  
I was running through the village trying to find my children. Henrik was with me and was scared. Finally I found them. Dead. I ran over and held Elijah close to me. I saw Mikael and Esther.   
"What have you done?" Mikael spoke.   
"They are immortal now. Like you and your husband"   
"By dark magic. You cursed my children forever." Carlisle had come up by now. Suddenly Elijah gasped and opened his eyes. I brushed his hair from his face. Mikael spoke.   
"Now the last touch." He threw a young girl down on the ground. I knew that my children craved blood now. Above all else. They needed it to survive. I turned my face away and into Carlisle. I couldn't watch as my children fed on blood. Carlisle brushed my hair with his fingers.   
"Let's see how you handle your perfect children being monsters." I glared at Mikael.   
"I will make you suffer for this. I swear it." He smirked and walked away with Esther falling behind. Henrik was holding onto me tightly.   
"Mother?" I heard Elijah say. I sighed and stood up.   
"Come. We must do a few things. Then we are leaving." 

I packed some things before I did a spell on rings for my children so they would be able to go into the sunlight. Then I did the immortality unlocking spell on Henrik. The entire time I did not speak. I knew my children were worried but they didn't know what to say. After a bit Rebekah came over to me.   
"Mother. Please say something. Are you upset with what happened? What we've become?" I sighed and put my spell book down.   
"Come here my little flower." She sped over and hugged me tightly. I spoke.   
"I could never think you all are monsters. And you know some in my family and your fathers have the possibility of immortality. I was going to ask you all very soon if that is what you wanted. But they took that choice away from you all. We are leaving simply to get a fresh start. Not because I am going to abandon you first chance I get. I will never abandon you all. Always and forever my little girl. Remember?" She hugged me and cried.   
"I'm sorry mother." I brushed hair from her face then kissed her forehead.  
"My precious little one. Let's go get ready to leave. But first you will need this." I handed her a ring.   
"It will help with the sunlight." She smiled.   
"Thank you mother." I nodded my head and kissed her forehead. This was going to be difficult. 

Before we left the next night Carlisle and I burned the tree that had given our children immortality. I also placed a curse on the tree so it could never grow again. Nothing would harm them ever again. Nothing. 

**Centuries later**  
We were in Greece and had been for a bit. My children had gotten used to the vampirism and even enjoyed it. Amazingly the three had made three human friends. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were three young boys who were all friends. But our happiness was not to last. 

I was at home with Carlisle when Rebekah and Kol ran in.   
"Mother!"   
"What is it sweetie?"   
"Mikael is here somehow and he's fighting Elijah and Finn. He hurt Aro, Marcus, and Caius." I paled and ran with her. 

Since my children had met those three boys I had seen a positive change in my children. They had become more like their old playful selves. I was overjoyed to see them transition back to the children I had raised and loved. 

I found my children trying to fight Mikael. Carlisle was immediately at my side.   
"Go Essie. I'll handle it." I nodded my head then went to the three boys. I closed my eyes and focused. I spoke a few words then opened my eyes. I hated to do this but I knew my children cared deeply for Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I focused and aided my children by weakening Mikael. 

Once he was defeated and subdued Elijah sped over to me.   
"What is going on mother?" I sighed and spoke.   
"I knew that these three needed to be saved so I did what would save them. Creating a new kind of vampire. You'll need to help them adjust." He nodded his head. 

We got the boys settled into out home and they were in transition for three days. Once they woke up I noticed the differences between my children's kind and the kind I had created. My children helped the three adjust to being vampires and I knew that things would never be boring with these three with my children. But it would not be so bad to have a little bit of fun enter our lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelson siblings and the Cullen siblings bond and things get crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. I am happy that people are enjoying this story. It was just a idea I played with but I'm glad that you all like it. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Esme pov_  
I was in Carlisle's home office with him. It was very early in the morning and I prayed the kids would not be up early. I planned on making breakfast for everyone but right now I needed time with my husband. Carlisle held my hands that were around his neck.   
"What should we do today?" I sighed and spoke.   
"Let them bond. I will say this. I'd be more comfortable keeping on eye on them. I do not want things to get too crazy." Carlisle chuckled and kissed my palm.   
"I know. But with this many in the house things are bound to........." He was interrupted by a crash. I groaned and dropped my face into my husband's shoulder and neck. Carlisle laughed.   
"Of course." I hit my husband playfully then I got up and went out. 

I saw Emmett and Kol being chased by Jasper, Niklaus, and Edward. I sighed and went over to begin cooking breakfast. Alice sat on top of the counter and watched me cook quietly. Just then a loud crash was heard and I shot my head up. I saw the table broken into pieces. I sighed and cleaned my hands.   
"Boys!!!" They all froze. Carlisle came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.   
"That is it. I have had enough of this. Go outside if you want to be this rough with the house. I will not have my house damaged over you all acting like children. Now clean up this mess." They all immediately got to work. Finn rolled his eyes at his brothers while Elijah sighed and shook his head. I got back to cooking while Carlisle went over and kept an eye on the boys. Freya had come over by now and was helping me with the food. We had just finished the food when Alice gasped and freaked out. I went over and rubbed her back soothingly.   
"What is it little pixie?" She looked ready to cry and hugged me tightly.   
"It was so awful. Death. Destruction. It was awful." I sat down and spoke.   
"Mary Alice. What is it?" Alice calmed down then spoke.   
"I saw you and dad being killed. Then everyone we cared about was killed. We were left all alone." I froze then spoke.   
"Alice. Sweetie. Was this a vision?" She shook her head.   
"No. It was more like a warning. Of what could happen if we don't prepare for what is to come." I pulled her into me and kissed her head.   
"It's alright sweetie. It's going to be alright." She smiled and hugged me. 

Later I was in my office in the attic looking at plans when I heard a knock. I looked up to see Freya, Finn, and Elijah there. I spoke.   
"Is everything alright?" Elijah came over.   
"Mom. We were talking about how much we missed when Freya suggested something. We want to know if it's an option." I rose an eyebrow then looked to my eldest. From the look on her face I knew what she had suggested. I sighed and sat down.   
"It is a possibility to turn you all back into children but I am not sure it is the best option." Elijah spoke.   
"Why?"   
"For one it would not reverse the vampire spell. So you would grow as normal children but with vampire capabilities. Secondly it is a very powerful and very dangerous spell. And last this would offer a chance at a second life but once you reach the age you are know you would remember everything. You would have both memories constantly fighting for dominance." Finn spoke.   
"But what if it works? What if you can keep those memories locked away?"   
"That itself would present a danger Finnick. What if you encountered others you had met previously only to not remember anything?" My two eldest boys grew silent at that. Freya spoke.  
"What if I stayed as I am? I could help you and them." I sighed and leaned back. Just then Carlisle came in.   
"Essie. It's worth a shot." I kept quiet for a bit then spoke.   
"I will only do this spell if all of you agree to it and I will only do it on those who wish it. If some of your siblings do not wish for it then I will not do it on them. Understood?" The three nodded their heads then left for downstairs. Carlisle came over and rubbed my arms. He kissed my head and spoke.   
"Why don't we contact them? We're gonna need all the help we can get." I sighed and laughed.   
"I am not sure Caius will be too pleased with this and Aro will see it as a experiment but I will talk to them." Carlisle smiled and kissed my head.   
"It's alright Essie. We were talking about moving soon anyway." I smiled and nodded my head.

 **A week later**  
I was in our new home getting things settled. I had done the spell three days ago and we had just moved to our new house. Needless to say I was thankful for Freya. My eldest was a huge help dealing with the children. 

When I had done the spell they all had changed ages. Finn appeared to be eleven while Elijah was ten. Niklaus was eight, Rebekah was five, and Kol was three. Emmett was ten, Rose and Jasper were both eight, Alice and Edward were five, and Bella was one. Of course the story was that Elijah and Emmett were twins while Alice, Edward, and Rebekah were triplets. 

I was in the kitchen making lunch when Elijah came in. He came over and put a hand on my skirt. I chuckled and bent down.   
"What is it sweetie?" He smiled and put his small arms around my neck.  
"Can I help you?"   
"You certainly may. Why don't you set the table?" He nodded his head and went to do that. Once I was done with the food I set it on the table with Elijah's help. He went to get his other siblings while I went to get Kol and Bella.

I found Kol up and waiting for me. I smiled and went over.  
"Hello my little trouble maker." He laughed and flung himself into my arms. I smiled and spoke.  
"Alright. Let's go get your little sister. Shall we?"   
"Yeah." He got down and we went to get Bella." I smiled when I saw her and picked her up.  
"Good morning sweetie." Bella giggled happily and spoke.  
"Mama." I smiled and held her close.   
"Let's go down and eat. Shall we?" Bella clapped her hands happily. I smiled and went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	5. What If 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this alternate version Freya runs away from Dahlia when she is young and ends up meeting her birth parents. Together the three travel and many things happen till they encounter Freya's original siblings. Let's see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Esme pov_  
Carlisle and I had just settled into our new home. Esther and Mikael had taken our children and fled believing that we were dead. 

I was out in the garden when I felt someone watching me. I looked up to see a young girl watching me. She had blond hair and pale green eyes. She grinned and ran over to me.   
"Mama!" I was shocked then bent down and spoke.   
"Freya?" The child nodded and threw her arms around my neck. I couldn't believe it. Freya had just been five when she was taken from me and now she had to be about thirteen. I took her in my arms and held her tightly.   
"My sweet Freya." I stood up and took the girl inside.

Carlisle came out and was shocked. Freya ran over to him and hugged him. He petted her hair and I saw the tears in his eyes. I smiled then made some food for us. Once I had set the food down I spoke.   
"Freya. How did you escape?" She looked down.   
"Dahlia wasn't paying attention and I ran when I had the chance. But where are the others mama?" I sighed and looked away.   
"I'm sorry sweetie but they were taken by Esther and Mikael." Freya put a hand over my own.   
"We'll get them back mama. I promise." I smiled and ruffled her hair.   
"I have no doubt about that little angel." She smiled and hugged me. 

After we ate I got Freya settled in. When I tucked her in she spoke.   
"Mama." I smiled and looked at her.   
"What is it Freya?"   
"Will we ever see them again?" I sighed then sat down next to her.   
"I don't know my sweet girl. I don't know. But I hope we will." Freya squeezed my hand.   
"I love you mama." I smiled and kissed her head.   
"I love you also my sweet Freya." She fell asleep with a smile on her face. I was so happy to have her back.

 **Many many many years later**  
I was in the kitchen cooking when Alice came running up to me and buried her face into my dress.   
"Mama!" I smiled and picked my daughter up.   
"What is it sweetie?"   
"Emmett and Edward are being mean again." I heard my two sons protest at this.  
"Are not!!!!" I chuckled and put my little pixie like girl on the counter.   
"Now boys be nice and Alice sometimes you need to give them their space." Alice pouted but nodded her head. Freya came in and helped me. 

Later that day I was on the front porch drawing when I heard something. I got up and looked around. At first I saw nothing then I felt it again and I used a bit of magic.   
"Who is there?" I asked. Freya came out.  
"Mom?" I put a hand up and she went quiet. I stepped into the front yard.  
"Who is there?" Suddenly I heard a rustle and some people came out. I was shocked. Freya spoke.  
"Oh my god." Rebekah was the first to speak.  
"Mother?" I backed up shocked.   
"How......"   
"Esther. She turned us into vampires." I sighed and closed my eyes.  
"Of course." Just then Alice came out and hugged my legs.  
"Mama. Who are they?" Before I could speak Freya did.  
"Alice. They're your big brothers and sisters." Alice lit up.  
"They are? But why weren't they with us?" I smiled and petted her hair.  
"It is a long story sweetie." By now Emmett and Edward had come out. Emmett was standing in front of me protectively as always. He was only ten but was so brave. I spoke.  
"Why don't we go inside and we can talk?" My children nodded their heads. 

I fixed some tea in the kitchen while Alice talked excitedly about everything. I set the tray down than sat down, Edward instantly climbing into my lap. I chuckled and kissed his head. Then I spoke.  
"How did you all find me?" Finn spoke.  
"We had a witch do a locator spell mother." I sighed and leaned back.   
"Why are you here?" I asked. Elijah spoke.  
"Mother. We wanted to see you and, perhaps, be with you again." I was unsure till Alice spoke.  
"Mama. We can trust them." I looked at my little seer than smiled and ruffled her hair.   
"Freya could you please show your siblings around? I think it's time for a couple of children to take a nap."   
"Mama!" Edward and Alice whined.   
"No arguing. Bed. Now. You want to be awake when your father gets home from the hospital." 

Once I put the twins down I went downstairs and sat down trying to relax. Emmett came over and sat on the couch.  
"Mama?" I looked at him.  
"What is it sweetie?"   
"Will they like us?" I smiled and petted his hair.  
"Oh sweetie. They are your brothers and sister. They'll love you." He smiled and leaned against me. We staid like that before the front door opened. Emmett jumped up and ran to the front door. I smiled and got up.

I saw Carlisle at the front talking to Emmett. I went over and my husband look up. He smiled and pulled me to him.   
"Is everything alright?" I sighed and spoke.  
"Our children have returned. They have their memories back." He looked shocked then kissed my forehead. I spoke.  
"Alice said that we can trust them. My guess is she saw something that led her to that conclusion." Carlisle nodded his head.  
"I assume Freya is with them."   
"Yes." Carlisle nodded his head then took his coat off. He put his bag down on the kitchen counter and sat in a chair.  
"Are they alright?" I shrugged and got a tea ready for my husband.   
"They seem fine but looks can be deceiving." He chuckled and spoke.  
"Essie. They are our children. I am sure everything will be fine."   
"They were raised by Esther and Mikael. Do you honestly believe they were taught right from wrong?" Carlisle pulled me close.   
"Esmeralda." I sighed and spoke.   
"I'm sorry Carlisle. I am trying but it is hard. They may be my children but they were raised by those two wicked people. I only hope that they still hold true love." Carlisle chuckled and put our noses together.  
"You are a hopeless romantic." I hit my husband playfully but laughed. He smiled and nuzzled my neck. I smiled knowing that this would not be easy but family hardly ever is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
